Hydraulic actuators are employed in a broad range of fields in order to effect a broad range of desired motion, work, or actuations. However, known actuators are encumbered by the competing objectives of providing relatively fast, robust actuation while not requiring a high power input. Typically, actuators capable of providing a relatively fast actuation also require a relatively high power input. Conversely, actuators that require a relatively low power input are only capable of a relatively slow actuation.
What is needed in the art is an actuator that requires relatively low power input in order to provide relatively fast actuation speeds.